mew mew featuer kids
by strawberry chizoey
Summary: I'm back and improved it enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Name:Koneko Shirogane

highth:5"6

weight:124

description:brown eyes blond hair with pinnk tips and pink bangs hair pass butt into pigtails. Fav out fit pink haulter tank top black skirt

Like's:cats,dogs,tv srawberries,vanaila ice cream,smart,hot,cute,sexy sesative guys,hang with friends and my Kaze3

Dislikes:rude people, manual labor, punishments, my moms cooking,

parent:Ryou&Ichigo

NameKaze Washingtion III Highth:5"10

weight:unkown

decription:black spiky hair red eyes fav outfit black shirt black vest black pants blak shoes

Like's:friends,lizzards,snakes,cute girls,nice people,smart people,sensative people, my girl Koneko3

Dislikes:Jerks, people who abuse animals, my dad, school

Parents: doesn't like to talk about them

chaptre One

Koneko sting on the poch talking on the phone okay so I"ll se you then bye.  
Who was that came a vocie from behind her(can you guesse who it is) the voice said it was my friend allright. I" just worry about you" her mom steped out from doorway "yah I know mom I'am about to go tell dad" she said hoping off the to the the person coming her way.

Kaze P.O.V:To see her smile makes life worth living to me.

Regular P.O.V  
Kaze & Koneko were walkin around the mall talking and eating their ice cream (they stoped to get ice cream)"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!". They turnd around to see a human standpeed coming their ."Koneko" Kaze yelld to her befor he was lost in the sanpeed. When the stanpeed was gonoe Koneko started run in the direction they came she got ther she was shoocked to see a 19"feet mutan snake. The snake swung its tail at the amazingly she dooged it spit some green sklime out it's mouth and almost hit herbut she got brus from its third attack shi she said in pain holding her neck the scratch started to glow pink the next thing she knewshe was surouded by a pink,yellow,white,and black arua.  
She had on a hot pink tube top with a short floowing white skirt her stayed the same her eyes were now yellow black biker gloves on black cat ears and a black cat tail popd out and hadheart shaped microphone.

That's all I got so far r&r plez


	2. Chapter 2

Name:Keiko

Parents:Kishu and Lettuce

Hair:black with green highlights

Eyes:gold

Age 14

Weakness:cute boys

cloths:black stappless drees wight ribbons and black knee lenght boots

Perality:flirt insane streekand has a bad temper will do anythink for anyone

Likes:cute boys,family

Dislikes:boring people,makeing desitions

crush:a boy a day

Koneko P.O.V

I was runing for her life from the monster it was about to eat her tilla blast came throut its stomachac makeing her fall on feet. I turnd around to see girl with black strapples drees wight ribbons and black knee lenght boot gold eyes and black long hair with green. "You suck at fighting" the girl said in a mockingly tone "hey" I said "now you just sit down and let me take care of it allright" the girl said "and by the way the names Keiko."  
I watched all struck as Keiko beat the hell out the monster then the monster grabed her foot about to digest her "you can help now" Keiko yelld to me "what to do" I asked panicly "just do something allready". I closed my eyes and started to sing into the heart microphoone. "This is no time to sing" Keiko shouted than started to notice the moster was hypnotised. She was still stuck I saw this was my chance and leaped into the air and shouted "heart song capture" my microphoone shot a beam out killing the monster.  
"That was cool" Keiko slaped me on her back "um...Idont think we should celabrate just yet" I said pointing to the mess we made "well I'm out bye."  
With that Keiko was gone. "Hey get back hear" I shouted "who's in there" I heard a boy's voice call I detransformed. It was Felix I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I was looking all over for you" he said holding me titer.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keiko P.O.V

Today was a longer then I exspected but who would of thought ever that girl was the leader.  
I buymped into a cute boy with all black on "why hello" I said to him as he helped me up to my feet.  
"Keiko" I notice a girl with him dang wait a minunte "Koneko" I said looking at her."You to are friends?" the boy who I asumed was her boyfriend asked. Looks like it just got longer I mumbeled to myself sighing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
On the other side of town

"Ume Fujiwara Whats its like being daughter of the Zakuro Fujiwara?" asked numores reporters okay I guesse she said looking down responding with a blush all of the sudden every one fainted fumes but yet it didn't efffect her. "What in the world" she daid qustionly.

cliffiey. I do not own TMM I wish I did ~_~ its good to be back

Koneko:not for us

me:shut up btw r&r plz


End file.
